


No Regrets

by AnkhsAngel



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Wes POV

I watch as my teammates lead Ransik and Nadira onto the time ship. As they disappear from sight, my thoughts turn to Eric. I suddenly realize I have no idea if he is still alive. I have to find out. I start to walk away as Jen emerges.

“Wes? Where are you going?” 

I turn to face her. She has changed out of her tattered uniform into her normal clothes. 

“I need to find out how Eric is.”

She narrows her eyes. “What do you mean?”

I sigh. “He saved me by taking a cyclobot's laser blast.”

Jen nods. “I'm coming with you. Just wait.”

She runs back into the ship, reappearing seconds later hurriedly tucking something into her pocket.

We take the time cycles and arrive at the ER. in minutes. The hospital is full and I begin to wonder if I will even be able to find Dad, much less Eric in the chaos.

I don't need to worry. Dad pushes through the crowd, calling my name. I meet him in the middle of the room and we hug tightly.

I pull back and ask “Where's Eric?” 

Dad shakes his head. “There's nothing they can do. I'm sorry, son.”

I look at the floor in shock, take a deep breath and raise my eyes. “Where is he?”

Dad sighs. “I'll take you.”

He leads us into a private room. A heart monitor in the corner is beeping slowly and irregularly, the sound loud in the otherwise silent room. My heart drops as I see Eric.

His eyes are closed, his chest rising and falling slowly. Hospital staff have cleaned him up, the only external evidence of injury the bandage around his left bicep and a slowly darkening bruise on his cheekbone.

“What did they say?” 

Eric looks fine, so how can they say he is dying? 

I struggle with my emotions as Dad explains.

“He had already taken several serious beatings before he kept that thing from shooting us. Multiple broken ribs, a serious concussion, bruised kidneys, lacerated liver and internal bleeding. They don't know what that blast did to him except his heart was badly damaged. They say he needs a transplant, but even if they found one, the surgery would kill him. They can't even operate to stop the internal bleeding. He's lightly sedated, to make him comfortable. That's all they can do.”

Dad goes silent as I draw up a chair and sit down heavily. All the times Eric helped save the city and his reward is a comfortable death? 

I want to hit something. Eric doesn't deserve this. My internal tirade is interrupted by his weak voice calling my name.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2  
Eric's POV

“Wes?”

He bends over the bed as my eyes flutter open. “Hey. You look better than last time.”

I chuckle, then begin to cough. When it subsides, I frown at Wes. 

“You need to stop lying. Did you get Ransik?” 

A bolt of pain shoots through me as I try to sit up.

He grabs my shoulder. “Don't move. You're pretty bad right now.” 

I settle back and glare at him. “Answer the question.”

Wes grins sheepishly. “Yeah. We got him.”

My frown returns. “We?”

Jen moves into sight as Wes repeats the answer.

“They came back to help me.” Wes smiles. 

I roll my eyes. “Are you going to kick his butt for sending you back in the first place?”

Wes' smile disappears as Jen nods. “You better believe it.”

I try to laugh but end up coughing again. “I'd love to see that.”

Wes looks at me. “You will.”

I focus my gaze on the man I've repeatedly rejected as friend, now the only one I'll ever have.

“Wes, there's no reason to lie to me. I know I'm dying. I'm just glad you caught Ransik.”

A jolt of pain shoots through my chest and I clench my teeth against it. I can't die yet. I have so much to atone for, too many regrets........

Maybe Wes will understand....

Maybe he'll accept my apology and I won't end up being forgotten the way I've always feared.  
Maybe my funeral won't be a lonely affair, with no one to mourn my passing. 

Maybe, just maybe, I will be remembered.

Too many maybes.

I lock eyes with him. As my dark eyes bore into his blue ones, I realize he is crying.

Over me? 

Why? 

I am not worth his tears.

“Can you forgive me? Is it too late to be friends?”

Wes is silent and I close my eyes in despair.

Dammit! I don't want him to remember me as the power hungry person who stole the Quantum Morpher-- The guy who disparaged and worked against the team at almost every opportunity.

I shake my head, the sadness audible in my words. “Who am I kidding? How can I hope for forgiveness?”

I meet his eyes again, struggling to make him understand.

“Then can you remember me as a teammate who tried to do the right thing the best way he knew how? Can you remember me in death as a friend?”

I stare at Wes' pale, tear streaked face as he shakes his head, still trying and failing to understand him after all these years.

It will serve me right if he tells me to go to hell, that once I'm gone he'll never even remember I existed.

Wes swallows hard and finally speaks. 

“I was always your friend, Eric. I always will be.”

I am shocked at his statement. But I realize he is right. The blame is all on me, exactly where it belongs.

“Why? I don't want to be friends with me. I don't deserve your friendship.” 

Wes tries to interrupt, but I shake my head.

“I'm getting exactly what I deserve. The only things that I ever did worth anything was as a Ranger. Especially saving you and your dad.”

I remember thinking in the beginning that with the Quantum Morpher I would be a hero. I would save people.

Some hero.

In the end, I couldn't even save myself.

I grimace as the sharp pain returns. I know I don't have long. But there are still things I need to say. 

My eyes meet Jen's. She actually looks sad. 

Maybe she doesn't hate me? 

It doesn't matter now.

“I know I was a complete jerk to everyone. But I want to say I'm sorry.” 

My voice is fading and I summon the last of my strength. “I wish I could call all of you friends.”

I weakly raise my right hand towards Wes. He grips it tight as an incredibly bright light beckons me.

As my eyes close, I can finally smile.

I've been forgiven without words. 

My heart soars, the weight of all my mistakes vanishing in an instant. 

I can die with no regrets. 

I walk into the light.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Wes' POV

I hold the now limp hand, suddenly realizing Eric isn't breathing. The heart monitor begins to wail, but my dad turns it off. 

“Eric?” I stare at the still figure as Dad touches my shoulder. 

“He's gone, Wes.”

Laying his hand down, I wipe the tears away. Looking at him, I notice the small smile on his lips. He looks peaceful, like the weight of his past was finally gone. 

Why did he do what he did?

I'll never know for sure. 

At least at the end, he knew he wasn't alone.

I shake my head and my voice breaks. “It isn't fair. It should have been me.”

Jen grabs me, forcing my eyes to meet hers. “No, Wes.”

I angrily pull away. 

“He took that cyclebot's blast to save me! I wasn't supposed to survive this battle!”

Jen nods. “You're right. It's not fair. So let's fix it.” 

She pulls a clear glowing gem from her pocket. 

I gasp in recognition. “The Sphere of Omara! Why?”

Jen shrugs. “I was not going to let you die. I won't let Eric.”

She places the Sphere on Eric's chest and stands back. Tendrils of light snake out and envelop him, then disappear. Jen puts it back in her pocket seconds before Eric gasps and begins to breathe.

His eyes fly open and he stares at us. “What......did you do?” 

I smile. “We saved you. Now get some rest.” 

We watch as they slide closed without argument and his breathing slows into normal sleep.

I turn to Jen. “Thank you, Jen. I know you don't like Eric....”

She shakes her head, cutting me off. “He's our teammate. Whatever my personal feelings, I couldn't let him die.” She looks at the sleeping man. “Besides, I think this is a new start.”


End file.
